overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Detective Pandora and the Case of Kyouhukou Death
Detective Pandora and the Case of Kyouhukou Death (迷探偵パンドラと恐怖公殺害事件簿) by Evil Lord GAZARI (惡道GAZARI) is the eighteenth chapter of the Overlord Official Comic A La Carte series. Summary Kyouhukou is discovered to be dead by Narberal Gamma who reports it to Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz is shocked by the death and asks the Floor Guardians their whereabouts at the time of the incident. Pandora's Actor's studying the corpse of the Insect notes that he was poisoned by an item that the Treasury contained. He recalls Ainz visiting the Treasury to acquire the said item for Shalltear Bloodfallen who intended to use it to handle a cockroach infestation. Pandora's Actor suspects that Ainz may be the murderer. He senses a killing intent from Albedo who attempts to silence the Area Guardian with her ax. Pandora's Actor manages to evade her attack and knock her unconscious, later relocating her body just as Ainz asks for her alibi. Pandora's Actor makes an excuse that she is resting in her room. Ainz then declares that everyone's alibis check out. Pandora's Actor, however, donning a detective outfit request Ainz to allow him to solve this murder. Ainz aghast by his creation's outfit initially order him to return to the Treasury, but is convinced by Demiurge otherwise. Pandora's Actor believes that since everyone has a solid alibi he comes up with a conclusion that the murderer has not realized they were responsible for Kyouhukou's death. Some are skeptical, especially Shalltear until she remembers her part in her involuntary rebellion against Nazarick. Pandora's Actor believes that the complaints of Kyouhukou's cockroaches were a motive for murder. Demiurge asks if he has no motive for murder. He points out that the Doppelgänger has been pointing fingers to the other Guardians yet her forgot one crucial detail. That the item that killed Kyouhukou came from the Treasury. Demiurge believes that the Area Guardian is pushing the plan on everyone and turns to point that the murder is Pandora's Actor. However, as he does he suddenly realizes that the chain of events were initiated by Ainz hence making him an accessory in murder. He then directs the blame on himself to protect his master from shocking the rest. Ainz doesn't believe he as he can't access the Treasury without a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Demiurge attempts to convince Ainz that he is the murder and Cocytus also defends Demiurge stating his fellow Floor Guardian. Sebas Tian begins to show the item he discovered but then realizes the truth. He quickly attempts to crush the item hidden in his coat and declares that he is the murderer. The Pleiades take notice and soon understand the situation and attempt to take the blame. Shalltear can't help but feel responsible as she was the one who requested Ainz for something to kill the cockroaches in her room. Pandora's Actor then declares the murderers to be the Floor Guardians and has Neuronist Painkill escort them away. Ainz is still not convinced on the verdict though the Area Guardian is regretful that he sacrificed so much to maintain his master's pride. Ainz eventually asks if he caused Kyouhukou's death. Pandora's Actor then runs away declaring the case closed as Albedo follows close behind. Character Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Cocytus * Kyouhukou * Narberal Gamma * Demiurge * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Pandora's Actor * Albedo * Sebas Tian * Solution Epsilon * CZ2I28 Delta * Yuri Alpha * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Lupusregina Beta * Neuronist Painkill * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore Chapter Notes * This chapter references the NPCs inability to see fault in Ainz Ooal Gown's methodology, as shown in Light Novels. Category:Manga Category:A La Carte Chapters